Rising from the ashes
by ChapstickLovesYOu
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please read & review. Eleanor a.k.a ellie , has just moved in with a dad whom she thought dead because her mother was just murdered. She moves to a small town and tries to blend in, but catches the attention of an unhuman boy.
1. Leaving

1

Chapter 1

California, it used to be favorite place in the world until it took the life of my mother. I looked out the window of the cab and remembered all the horrid details of that night.

_I came home from school, like any other day, but when I walked into the kitchen I saw my mother's petite figure lying in a pool of her own blood. The crimson red liquid drenching her long red hair_. _I ran to her screaming her name," Kathy! Kathy!"_ _I frantically tried to wake her all the time knowing she would never open her eyes again. I sat there crying and screaming until my common sense came flooding back, then I called the police. _

I can't remember any more then that, the doctors said I went into shock. The lawyers told me that they'd notified my father who I thought was dead. I was being sent to his house in Cusick, Washington. A miserable, dreary, practically deserted town to live with a father I've never meet.

"Mam, were here." the cab driver announced. I heard him, but I didn't want to get out. So, I sat there until he repeated his statement.

With a sigh I stepped out into the warm air of California. I slowly walk around to retrieve my bags that the cab driver so nicely left on the curb in his hasty retreat. I was hot, burning in the sun. People all around me were staring at me, trying to penetrate my being. I assume they are wondering why the fuck I'm wearing a thick wool sweater.

I had dressed for the occasion, the coldness of my new home. I was wearing a crew neck ivory sweater that hugged my curves. Matched with a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. I felt uncomfortable in such constricting clothes, but living in California I don't own many winter clothes. Actually I don't own any. I'm wearing my mothers outfit she bought when she visited her mother two years ago down in New Jersey.

I had only met my Grandmother once when I was 10, she died when I was 14 and I'm sad to say I almost didn't care. Almost because seeing my mother break down in tears caused me quite a bit of sorrow.

"Hello, are you Miss Emerson?" a timid voice asked startling me back in to the reality that I was standing in the middle of an airport.

I turned around to face a tall, bone thin, lanky women, "um... yes I am.", I spluttered out. I had come to the conclusion that she was the women the cops said would meet me at the airport.

"Hi, I'm Officer Kennley. I'm here to escort you to your flight." She told me gaining strength in her voice.

The fat balding man who was the lawyer handling my mothers case had informed me that the police were sending someone to escort me to my flight due to my age and 'special' circumstance. The women was supposed to meet me at the check-in station and handle all the flight preparation, then leave me once I had boarded my plane.

We didn't talk as we made are way through security. I hadn't realized that boarding a plane was so much work, but considering this would be my first time to ever fly my lack of knowledge wasn't surprising. It toke a good twenty minutes to make our way through the security line.

"Well this is where I leave you honey", honey?," your plane is boarding in five minutes so don't go anywhere. Bye bye now." she said all this like she was coaxing a scared bunny rabbit.

"Yeah ok. Thank you for your help." I flashed a fake smile as she walked away.

I boarded my plane shortly after she left and settled in for the 5 hour flight.


	2. Home Sweet Home

1

Chapter 2

I arrived in Cusick at 1:08 p.m. I stepped off the plane and the panic began to set in. How will he find me? He doesn't know who I am. What if he hates me? What's his name? Oh my god I can't remember his name! Shit.

I walk slowly toward baggage claim. Raking my mind trying to remember what the lawyer said his name was. Matt, John, Dan, it was something normal like that.

By the time I reach the baggage claim the bags have already begun to circulate. I see my purple suitcase at the other side and decide to wait until it comes back around.

It takes about three minutes for my bag to reach me again. I bend over and get ready to haul it of the conveyer belt, but a hand grabs it before I can. I swing around, my frustration that I cant remember my 'fathers' name and the new frustration at this man for taking my bag, melting together.

"Hey!...." I start out with a lot of force but the force dwindles as I get a feeling that I recognize this man.

"Eleanor Emerson..?" he asked looking more like a scared little boy than a man in his forties.

" Ellie", I spit out before thinking, then add," Yes that's me."

Oh man, is this really my dad. The man I had thought died when was three is standing in front of me. I was starting to panic again, I had a history of panic attacks. I tried calming myself down because I really did not want to embarrass my self this early in our relationship.

" Hi, I'm your Father, Mike Wenitz." Mike..right, " It's nice to meet you."

Well at least now I know where I get my shyness from. He kept adverting his eyes from mine and fidgeting. Oddly enough seeing him so uncomfortable was calming me down.

" Hello Mr. Wenitz, It's nice to meet you as well." Oh damn what am I supposed to refer to him as. Dad, Mike, Sir, at the moment Mr. Wenitz seemed ok.

" Is this your only luggage?" he asked motioning to my sole pathetic suitcase.

" Yeah I don't have much stuff." I told him. Wow this is even more awkward than I imagined.

We made are way quietly to his car. It was a small four door car in common shade of silver. I know nothing of cars, so I wasn't at all sure of what make or model, but it was nice.

"It's not along drive, only ten minutes or so."he, my new found father, uttered.

"Oh ok." jeez, do I feel like an idiot or what.

I sat in the passengers seat, my luggage riding in the back, staring out the window observing my new surroundings. So this, this is my new home.


	3. Teddy Bears

1

Chapter 3

The awkwardness bore on through the entire car ride. When we finally reached the house the sudden feeling of relief was almost palpable. I saw Mike sweep his eyes toward me and then look away acting as though it never happened. He'd been doing this the whole ride and I always pretended like I didn't noticed. We didn't speak, not once, for the fifteen minutes we had been sitting a mere foot apart neither of us had uttered a single syllable.

Now that we had reached the home I'd be intruding in on, we both jumped out, almost simultaneously. I turned to the house and assessed it quickly. It was a two story building slathered with a faint yellow layer of paint, the area around the house was entirely green. Yes, green. Bushes, trees, just plants everywhere.

Hell. That's the word that popped in my head. Hell, that's where I am. The house was nice, small, and cozy looking. My dad seemed like a nice man and Cusick was a pretty place. Yet, all of these things just made it worse. The fact that I was here in this pretty town, with this nice man, about to walk into this cozy house made me sink deeper into the dark depression I'd been struggling to find away out of.

Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't worry about them brimming over, they never did. I don't cry, I almost never do. The last time I had cried, prior to my mothers death, was when I was 5. I'm 16 now. Not including last weeks incident, I haven't cried in eleven years. So I let my vision go blurry, but didn't make a move to wipe the wetness away, because there was no need.

"Well this is uh home."he said shattering the silence that had been engulfing us both since we met.

I didn't respond because I didn't know what to say. That this would never be my home, that I hated it in an irrational and totally uncontrollable way. It would have made the day worse for me to say that so I stayed quiet. He waited a moment for a response that he never received, then started up the walk that lead to the front door.

He opened the door for me and pried my suitcase out of my hands as we reached the door. The house brought tension and the unwanted awkwardness with it as we entered.

"I'll show you where your room is and I'll carry your bag since it's upstairs."then added meekly,".. if that's ok."

"Yeah that's fine, thank you for helping." I responded quickly matching his meek tone.

My room. I hated the sound of that and as we made our way up the stairs I kept imagining my room back home.

He stopped outside of a brown wood door with a small gold colored knob. He placed the purple suitcase that contained all my belongings on the floor and opened the door. I closed my eyes as the door opened and kept them closed until Mike, I couldn't bring myself to call him dad, spoke.

"Well this is your room, I hope you like it. You can redecorate it or whatever, but its yours. I'll leave you to get situated." he said returning to the scared little boy image.

" It's great, thank you, I'll talk to you later." I said after realizing he was probably waiting for an answer.

He smiled slightly then turned to walk back down the hallway. I was nervous to see the room I'd be living in. I spun around and faced my room, seeing it for the first time.

The room was painted a light green with purple trim. The curtains that covered the window to the far side of the room matched the trim, but had green polka-dots patterning them. There was a bed pushed to far right corner of the room with a plain black bed spread and purple sheets. There was a desk made of the same wood as the door, opposite to the bed. The desk held nothing, but a small lamp with a black lamp shade. Next to the desk on the same green wall was another wood door that I assumed was a closet. I looked to my right from where I stood in the doorway and saw a black rocking chair with two teddy bears sitting on it, one blue and one pink, next to the chair was another lamp this one with a purple lamp shade.

The room confused me. It was painted in my favorite colors, but it looked as if it were done awhile ago. How did he know my favorite colors? The room looked as though it were for an infant or a baby.

I walked into the room and dropped the suitcase by the bed. I spun in a slow circle a few times then plopped on the bed. It wasn't very big, a little smaller then my bed at home. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I laid down on the bed. My head was spinning with images of my home and my new house as I drifted of to sleep.


	4. Nightmares and Revelations

1

Chapter 4

I woke up screaming and covered in sweat like I had ever since I saw my mom's lifeless corpse lying on the kitchen floor. The only difference was that when I awoke this time a man was standing in the doorway with a horrified expression. It took my mind a minute to escape the fog of sleep and register that the man was Mike.

"Are you ok? I heard you screaming and came as fast as I could." he asked as soon as he saw that my eyes were open.

I stared at him, eyes wide, my mind scrambling for a reasonable response. " Yeah I'm fine, thank you for checking on me," I said out of breath," Do you know the time?" I asked as soon as I regained breath.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask why I had screamed and to no avail he didn't.

" The time? Oh let me see." he muttered as he looked down at his watch," It's about four in the morning." he told me without looking away from his watch.

I had slept for a long time. About eleven hours. That's the most sleep I've gotten in awhile.

"I have work at five so I'll be awake if you want to talk or something." he said so shy and quiet that it was almost amusing.

"Actually I would like to ask you some questions." I told him with confidence, but the second the words had left my mouth I regretted them. I did't want to know the answer to the questions I had in mind.

"Oh,", sounding shocked,"yeah ok. Why don't we go downstairs where it's more comfortable." he suggested.

I stood up and realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I tried to smooth them out so I wouldn't look like a complete mess, but it didn't help much. After a minute of trying and failing I gave up and started toward Mike. As I approached he left the room and began down the hallway. I struggled with which questions I wanted to ask and the best way to phrase them.

Once we reached the bottom of the steps he turned right entering a small living room. It looked a lot like my living room back home and I found myself wondering if my mom decorated it that way on purpose. Mike took a seat on a deep brown chair, so I sat down on the light brown sofa across from him.

" Ok so what do you want to know?" he asked sounding in control and scared at the same time.

"Well um.. First I want to know why y bedroom has teddy bears in it?" I decided that was as good as any other opener for this bound to be horrible talk.

He waited a few moments as if thinking, then said "There ae teddy bears because that was to be your room when you were a baby. We didn't know whether you were a boy or girl yet so your mom bought both." he informed me all in one breath.

"Was?" I asked stunned. I had a baby room here, but I never lived here. The confusion I had was growing instead of minimizing.

" Yes was. It was supposed to be your baby room, but our mom left and took you with her." he answered gravely. I could see pain in his green eyes.

"Why didn't you ever ty to contact me?" I asked all planning thrown out the door by emotion.

" I would have, had I known you existed." he stated then continued, "Your mom went to the doctors and came back crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me the babies dead. The next day I woke up and she was gone." His eyes had glazed over while he was speaking as if remembering the day.

I was so stunned I didn't no what to say, but I found myself wanting to comfort him. "I'm so sorry" I mumbled.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." he told me, sounding almost offended.

So the man I thought was dead had thought me dead as well. He kept the room the same all these years. My whole perspective of him changed. I hated him before for not being there and now I found myself hating my mother who I had always loved more than anything for lying to me and keeping me from him.

"She told me you died in a car crash when I was three." I said suddenly without thinking.

"She? Your mother?" he asked, I hadn't realized how vague that sounded.

" Yes and I don't know why." I said in anger.

Why hadn't she told me the truth? Why had she lied to me all those years? Why had she done that to my father?

My mind was buzzing with anger and questions. I wanted answers and I didn't know how to get them. Mike just sat there staring at me with a strange look as my eyes darkened.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mike left for work a half hour after our talk. I sat downstairs and watched t.v. my mind still swarming with questions, y heart still aching with hate.


	5. First day

Chapter 5

Mike returned from work late that day sporting a cheese pizza and bad news.

"I should have mentioned this earlier, but it didn't occur to me before. You start school tomorrow." He told me while engulfing his third slice of pizza.

That was what kept me up all night. I had to start school tomorrow. It was destined to be horrible, I won't know anyone, I won't know what they were learning, and I'll be the center of attention. I'm not a 'hey look at me' kinda girl. I've never changed schools before, so I grew up knowing most of the kids and every time someone new came everyone flocked around them. That's exactly what I didn't want to happen.

All of these worries passed through my mind again as I got a shower. The water was hot and soothing, I would have loved to stay there forever, but I had to get ready for school. I reluctantly exited the shower and reached for the towel that was hanging by the sink.

The bathroom was painted a pale blue, the tiles that covered the floor were white along with all of the fixtures. It was a small bathroom located right next to my bedroom.

I entered my room and continued to dry myself. It was nice having the house to myself in the morning, it eliminated the fear that I'd be caught without a towel on.

I had no idea what to wear and my options were limited. I had a few of my own clothes, but mostly my moms winter clothing. After sorting through different clothing options I finally decided on a long sleeved indigo shirt that fit me tighter than a glove just like my mom liked her shirts to fit and a pair of black denim jeans. It was the plainest thing my mom owned and she used to wear it when she was just going to hang around the house. It was something I would wear if it were three sizes bigger, but I didn't have the luxury of being picky.

My mom and I were the same height and size. We had the same eye and hair color, yet she always managed to look better than me. Her hair always shinier, her eyes always brighter. I used to think and still do, that it was her confidence. She always seemed so sure of herself and acted as if she was invincible. She used to be my role model, but that wavered when I heard of what she did to me and to Mike.

I dressed quickly and then brushed my hair leaving it down. I flew down the steps and skidded to a heart stopping halt when I entered the kitchen. Mike was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He had left for work an hour ago or at least I thought he had.

He looked up when I entered the room and said," Oh hey I realized after I reached the office that you would be needing a ride to school, so I came back."

It took me a bit to recover from the shock of him sitting there, but after I'd recovered I thanked him for his kindness and then we left for the next level of hell I was about to enter.

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Walking down the infested hallway I could feel people's curious stares following me as I made my way to the front office. I reached the front office at the end of the long hallway and without hesitation opened the door.

I entered a warm room with sunny yellow wallsand a women resting behind a wide desk that toke up almost the entire back wall. The desk was white and the top was scattered with papers, files and writing utensils. The figure behind the desk was a gawky womenwith frizzy auburn hair that puffed outward resulting in her looking like a poodle. When the door slammed behind me, her eyes flickered to my face expressing a kind of anxiety and franticness equivalent to a bunny facing it's last moments trapped by a predator.

Once she recognized me as a student the anxiety melted away and was replaced by a warm inviting smile, one that you saw on the faces of grandmothers.

" Hello dear. I don't seem to recall your face around here, so you must be Eleanor." She said in a pacifying voice. She even talked like a grandmother, this made me chuckle internally.

"I prefer Ellie, but yes that is me." I told her matching her calm demeanor.

Being around her calmed my frenzied nerves. Her grand motherly feel made me in return feel welcome and comfortable. Somewhere in my mind I knew these happy feelings would dwindle as soon as I walked out that door, but for know I relaxed into those feelings.

"Eleanor is such a lovely name, but I'll gladly call you Ellie. Well come on over here, so I can give you your schedule. Don't mind the mess, dear." She told me with a smile glued to her face.

I obeyed and walked over toward her and her mess. She rifled through the papers for a bit and then handed me a schedule, then shooed me off with have a good day and your going to be late.

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

My first class had gone smoothly, but I got lost on my way to my second class thus Brian, the guy I was now sitting next too in the lunch room. He had come into school late and found me wandering the hallways. He asked where I was going and lucky me he had the same class. He walked me to class and then asked me to sit with him at lunch.

I was now sitting next to him and some guy named Chris. They were both talking to me about some new Sci-fi movie. I never was really interested in Sci-fi, but I didn't have a negative view on it.

Brian was tall, but then again to me everyone is tall, he was about 6'1. He had shaggy brown hair that fell in large hazel eyes. He had a sharp nose, high cheekbones, and tan skin. In general, he wasn't a bad looking guy, but not my type. If I even have a type.

Chris was only a little taller than me. His hair was brown, but much lighter than Brian's hair and slicked back. His pasty skinned face was covered with acne.

As far as the conversation, I just mhm'd and uhuh'd when needed, I had no idea what they we saying.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Brian shouted at me after I didn't answer him. I had zoned for a little bit and didn't hear his question.

" Yeah? Sorry I was lost in my own thoughts." I exclaimed once his voice penetrated my sound barrier.

" Hah!," he laughed in away that more resembled a cough. "You get lost a lot, don't you?" This sent him off into a torrent of laughter.

"Very funny. What was the question?" I asked in a hard voice.

"What's your next class?" he gasped in between laughs.

" Um.....,"I mumbled as I pulled out my schedule. "Advanced literature." I told him.

"Advanced...Damn girl your smart" he said in a hurtfully astonished voice.

"I'm hurt!" I said trying to be sarcastic, but he seemed to miss the sarcasm.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just-" he began to mumble, but was shortly cut off by me and Chris, who heard the sarcasm, laughing at his obliviousness. "You were joking. Oh." he said losing all his earlier humor.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I had once again managed to get lost n this forsaken school and Brian wasn't here to help.

This caused me to be out of breath and a good ten minutes late for my advanced literature class.

I walked in while the fat balding man I assumed was the teacher was passing out copies of a book. As I quietly, or at least as quiet as I could be, entered the room, the teacher turned to me and at first glared. his glare of anger soon transformed into a knowing and somewhat smug smile. This look unnerved and confused me, but I smiled back.

"Eleanor Emerson, pleasure to meet you. I understand why you were more than likely lost, so this will count as an excused late. This exception is not to be ever again alllowed." at the last part he turned and addressed the rest of the class.

"Thank you Mr. Grant and I prefer Ellie." I announced with more srength in my voice than I had all day. Something about this teacher pissed me off.

"Very well Ellie, you may go sit next to Mr. Lovett. Mr. Lovett identify your self to Miss. Emerson."all smugness dropped, his voice now strict and cutting.

I swivelled on my heel to face the class and waited for someone to identify themselves as Mr. Lovett.


	6. A Fluttering Heart

Chapter 6

**POV switch**

I sighed heavily as I opened my car door and stepped out into the bitter cold air. I took a quick survey of the area, before turning around, slamming the door shut.

_You ok?_ I heard the voice of my sister echoing in my head.

I ignored the question in full awareness she would ask again. And to no avail five minutes later, " Jace, are you ok?" this time she asked out loud.

Cass was always worried about me and to tell the truth it pissed me off. I knew she was just looking out for me, but at times it seemed more like she was trying to chase me away.

"Yes Cass, I am fine, ok? I'm just dandy." I hissed forcing as much sarcasm into my voice as I could.

In reality, I wasn't ok, I was never ok. My entire family knew this and most of the time they would ignore it, but lately they seemed to be hovering more than usual. Cass in particular never seemed to leave my side, as if I were a toddler holding a pair of scissors.

" No really, are you ok? You can go back home if you want, mom won't be mad." she whispered to me.

" No Cass, I want to be here. Now get to class." I hissed lowering my voice to match hers.

School had become a place of refuge in these last few weeks. A place where I could escape my ever present family. A place where I could wonder through my thoughts without someone, like Cass, assuming I was planning a mass murder of some sort.

She widened her stance, tightened her jaw, and looked up to glare at me. Her anger filled face made me smile and laugh. She appeared to be the most nonthreatening creature ever to walk this earth, when in reality she was capable of killing every human in this school. The irony of it was amusing.

Before she could utter another word I walked away, quickening my pace as I went.

_That stupid....little...why is he always so mean...I was just trying to help...never appreciates me._ She thought in an angry jumble. This caused me absolute hysterics on my way to biology.

...........................................................................................................................................................

I sat on the hard bench of the cafeteria table staring at the cement wall to my left. My siblings argued with each other quietly about the location of our next 'camping' trip. I with held my input because I frankly did not care, instead I let my extra ability take control, freely listening to others thoughts. I was trying to find a more interesting topic than school or relationships and it wasn't easy. The human mind was quite a bore, since they all thought about the same petty things. Finally I found something in the mind of Brian Doltz.

_This new girl definitely likes me, Chris doesn't have a chance_. _I wonder if Ellie is a nickname._

I stopped listening when he began going through all the names that Ellie could be a nickname for.

_Ellie,_ I thought to my self, not a name you hear around here very often. I liked the name it reminded me of the girls of my own time. We hadn't had a new student at this school in forever and I was interested on a basic level of who she was.

I tuned into their conversation without the use of my 'extra ability', but with the use of my hearing.

" Hah!," Brian coughed "You get lost a lot, don't you?" This sending him off into a fit of laughter that I didn't understand.

"Very funny. What was the question?" a sweet voice asked in a hard tone. I assumed this was Ellie.

"What's your next class?" Brian managed to get out in between his laughter.

She began to mumble and then I heard her unfolding a piece of paper. "Advanced literature."she told him.

Advanced literature. Those two words spoken in her quiet voice sent the heart I didn't have fluttering. For some reason that I had no clue about, I wanted to get to know this ordinary human girl and Advanced literature was my chance.

I had still not seen this girl with my own eyes, but I had caught glimpses of her in the eyes of others. Red hair, green eyes, pale skin. Only the basic features of a person, but when I turned to see her, she was gone already having left for class.

In a hurry to catch her I forgot my usual calm demeanor and shot up from the table, dumped my untouched food in the garbage and speed out of the lunch room at a pace much to fast for most humans.

............................................................................................................................................................

I had made it to the classroom that held the advanced literature class just before the bell rang. I was panicked about the thought of Ellie making it there before me, but when I got there she was still missing. I walked slowly to my seat, in a way to show the humans that I was normal. After my inhuman show in the lunchroom I'd have to be even more careful of my actions, so I did not alarm the humans further.

Ellie entered the classroom late and out of breath. When I heard her noisy entrance I looked up. Her hair was a bright red, not orange but truly red. It was messy and tangled after her rush to get to class on time. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with nervous anxiety as she looked into the face of Mr. Grant.

Mr. Grant was a short, pudgy, balding pathetic excuse for a man. He was strict and self absorbed. He despised me because of my intelligence. He hated that I got every answer right and that I aced every test, he hated that I was smarter than him.

"Eleanor Emerson, pleasure to meet you. I understand that you were more than likely lost, so this will count as an excused late. This exception is not to be ever again allowed."he told her with smugness.

"Thank you Mr. Grant and I prefer Ellie." she replied right back with force, instantly shooting down his smug attitude.

"Very well Ellie, you may go sit next to Mr. Lovett. Mr. Lovett identify your self to Miss. Emerson."his voice back to it's normal hardness.

When he told her to sit next to me I was frozen with shock. I just sat and stared dumbfounded at her as she turned her petite form to face the room.


	7. I Want You To Want Me

Chapter 7

I stood there for a few more minutes still waiting for Mr. Lovett to identify himself, but when nobody did I turned around to once again face Mr. Grant.

"Why haven t you sat down yet?" He yelled when I cleared my throat to draw his attention.

"Because nobody raised their hand." I stated frankly.

So Mr. Grant called for Mr. Lovett to raise his hand again and this time when I turned around I saw a pale arm raised in the air. The arm belonged to a young man with greyish blue eyes framed by long lashes with ink-black hair that covered the upper part of his eyes. His face was just as pale as his arm, his skin was literally white and looked to be as smooth as marble. He had high cheek bones and a chiseled face.

He was gorgeous and frightening at the same time.

I preceded to walk down the aisle, aware that everyone in the class was staring at me. Attention made me nervous, and when I get nervous, I get clumsy. Today was no exception to that rule, my foot got caught on the leg of someone s chair and next thing I know I hit something hard.

P.O.V switch

"Mr. Lovett raise your hand." Mr. Grant yelled, his deep set eyes glaring at me.

His shrill voice shook me out of my comatose state and back to reality. I outstretched my arm into the air and felt a shiver of thrill go through my body as her emerald green eyes caught sight of me.

She began to make her way down the aisle, throwing nervous glances around the room, I don t think she liked the attention. I noticed her foot get caught on Henry s desk, and I knew she was going down.

I jumped out of my seat, once again forgetting the humans around me, and flew to catch her before she hit the ground. It took her a minute to absorb the happenings of the last few seconds. I m sure she was expecting to hit the ground, not my arms.

She landed in my arms with a charming, but painful sounding little ugh sound, I had sort of forgotten that my arms were probably harder than the floor.

That's when it hit me, her smell, I should be bracing myself for the mouth-watering scent that would soon descend on me. I stopped my breathing and clenched my fists. Of course I realized Ellie was still in my arms after she let out another painful squeaking noise, this one caused by me squeezing her arms to hard.

"Sorry", I muttered softly, than more loudly added, "Are you ok?"

She looked up at me with a red tinted face, she was blushing. This made me grin uncontrollably like a fool.

"Thank you, I-I-I m fine." She breathed with a nervous stutter as she lifted her self out of my arms.

My thoughts were crazy. I felt attached to a girl, I d seen once. It was madness, and the fact that she was human didn t matter to me, it made me want her more. She was so fragile, even for a human, it was endearing, yet frightening.

Still smiling, against my will, I followed Ellie back to our seat in the second to last row. She sat down at the seat with less of my books strewn across it.

"Sorry." I muttered as I quickly, but still within human speed, gathered my books to my side of the table.

I had never felt such a lack of confidence over a girl, everything I did seemed foolish. She must think I m a bumbling idiot. It took me a minute to realize that I had started breathing again and yet no smell hit me.

Inhaling deeply I smelled the humans around me. My instincts had become quite used to the familiar scents and no longer felt the need to slaughter them all. I was however looking for a new scent, one of the girl sitting next to me. No smell, is she human? My mind was going crazy, she doesn t smell like any unhuman creature I ve been around and she looks quite human.

Maybe her thoughts will betray her. Tuning into my sixth sense, I listened for her voice amongst the sea of voices. I couldn t find it, maybe if I hear her voice more.

"So how are you liking it here?" I asked her as casually as I could.

"Um..not at all." Her voice was beautiful filling me with a feeling of desire. A feeling only brought on by the smell of warm blood these days.

What is wrong with me? Stop staring at her, stop thinking about her, stop worring about what she thinks about you. I was silently screaming demands at myself hoping I'd listen. Of course I didn't, I craved to hear her voice.

"Strong feelings, aye?" I added a laugh relishing in the look of adoration she gave me. Normally humans infatuation with me and my family annoyed the shit out of me, but I wanted her to want me.

"Yeah, well it s not really the place. Just the...uh circumstances." She stuttered in her nervousness.

"Oh, I see. What are these unfortunate circumstances, or am I imposing by asking?" My obsessive need to know all I could about her life was causing me to forget my gentlemen's manners.

"You'd be imposing." Her eyes grew hard as she said this, alerting me that I had hit a sensitive area.

"You two stop your talking." Mr. Grant yelled cutting my apology off.

Now she thinks I m a rude, bumbling idiot. Great.


End file.
